Spied
by neyvada
Summary: Bella is having a really bad day. Work was awful, and now her freaky neighbour is spying on her again. She wants this to stop. Can a sexy police officer help her make the stalking end ? AH, very OOC. Entry for the Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest.


Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by

GossipLips , JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary

- PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com -

**Disclaimer**: Thanks SM for creating Edward so he can star our fantasies. I bet you didn't see that coming...

**A/N:** It's the very first time I write anything. I did it on a whim, just to see if I could do it and to have fun. Guess what? It was really fun. Everything, even the spankings I received from the betas and pre-reader ;).

A very huge thank you to RecklessAngel007 who gave me enough confidence and advice to start writing, and supported me all along this adventure. Girl, you're awesome!

Thanks also to Nuttyginger, evelyn-shaye and RaindropSoup from ProjectTeamBeta for their precious comments.

Here we go …

* * *

This day couldn't get any worse. I've been running around all morning doing stupid chores, like picking my boss's clothes from the dry cleaner — which is right next door to her apartment, by the way — making thousands of photocopies, and running all kinds of useless errands. Rosalie, my boss, doesn't seem to think that my degree was enough to do actual work. No, she prefers giving me meaningless things to do. The alternative would be she is a closet sadist.

You'd think having nothing important to do would mean I could at least wear casual clothes. But no, I have to be dressed to the nines. My feet are killing me, thanks to the stupid five-inch she insists I wear.

"It makes you look hot and professional, which in returns, reflects well on me. I don't want my employees looking like slobs." She always says.

_Whatever, bitch._

My afternoon was spent rescheduling her next trip to Vegas, so she could spend the weekend with her boyfriend. Of course, she decided to go there at the same time as a big-ass convention that means every single hotel, bed and breakfast, and even motel are fully booked. Not that she would have accepted such a low standard option anyway. Miraculously, I managed to find her a suite — yes, a fucking suite — by using all the networking I could. Now I owe my friend Angela tickets for the next Muse concert. I'll have to stalk the internet to be able to get them.

_Fuck my life._

Of course, all my efforts to make Rosalie's both professional and personal lives easier aren't even rewarded by a _thank you_. Just an acknowledgment would have been nice. Instead, my work was taken for granted and my demands for a little gratefulness totally ignored. Rose's parting words before going back home were "Don't forget my coffee Monday morning, Swan!". What a nice person indeed.

As if my job weren't bad enough, I haven't had decent sex in months. Not even a fucking date. I can only count on my precious rabbit to help me make this awful day better.

So now that my working day is — _thank you very much_ — over, I'm parking my car in my driveway. Turning the engine off I stay still on my seat, my eyes closed and my hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

_Please universe, for once in my life, don't be mean. Not again. I need a fucking reprieve; I've had__ more than enough today._

Opening my eyes slowly, I let them drift to the rearview mirror. When I focus on the house across the street, I see that my neighbour has his curtains open. Standing in front of the window watching me with a pair of binoculars hanging from his neck is Mike fucking Newton.

"Motherfucker!" I yell and hit the steering wheel repeatedly with my open palms.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This ends tonight!"

I get out of my car, slamming the door shut. Climbing in the bed of my truck, I rummage through the box where my father insists I keep a baseball bat. Fuming, I cross the street that separates our houses. I used to be so comfortable in this neighbourhood. I have a nice, small house, just enough for myself, and I got along with my neighbours very well. It was bliss until he moved into the house in front of mine, which had been vacant since Mrs Cope passed away.

He gave me the creeps from day one with his half-pervert, half-lost puppy look. He had a way of always _accidentally_ leaving his house at the same time as me, always asking trivial things, nothing consequential, just a little too nosy. Then he started to ask me out. At first, I stayed polite but firm in my refusals — there was no way in hell that I would go out with him. But he was a persistent fucker, and I became less subtle in my rebuffs. Nothing I would say was enough to stop his advances and in time it got worse. He'd watch my every move; when I got in my car in the mornings, and then again when I parked in the evenings. Every time I looked across the street from my bedroom window, I'd see his curtains move. On top of that, the highlights of his stalkerish activities were a bunch of creepy, obsessed and, of course, anonymous letters in my mailbox. This morning, he even made crude comments while I was leaving for work.

But tonight, I snap. It's the last straw, and I can't contain my anger anymore. I'm pissed off, fed up, and I need to lash out.

My steps are determined as I cross the street. Newton opens his window when he sees me approach. I stare at him, my furious eyes meeting his wary ones. My bat is in my right hand, hanging down my leg. I can see the moment he realizes what I am up to when his eyes widen dramatically. His expression is terrified, and he disappears momentarily from the my sight. When he comes back, he's holding a phone and shouting through the window.

"Bella! Don't come any closer, or I'll call the police!"

"Go ahead, Mike! Call them! I'll tell them how you stalk me, you fucking psycho!" I'm nearly in hysterics.

Mike places the phone to his ear. I can't make out what he's saying, but I guess he's put his threat into execution.

"You damn pussy! Are you afraid of a girl, Mike? Come outside, prick!"

Needing to unleash my frustration, I spot a flowerpot on the bottom of his porch steps. I hold the bat up with both my hands.

"Watch, Mike! That's what I'll do to you if you don't stop the stalking!" I take my best swing and smash the pot. My dad would be proud — that was really a good shot.

_God, that feels good!_

I lower my bat. "Listen, fucker, you stop watching me! Come outside, pussy! I'm not going anywhere until you get out here."

I can't stop yelling. Mike has shut his window and retreated behind the curtains, but I can see them move. I know he is listening.

I go on with my rant; it feels so liberating. I must look like a lunatic, but I don't give a rat's ass. I'm not going to put up with his shit anymore. And he's going to get it right here, right now!

I'm in the middle of a particularly coloured expletive when Mike's door finally opens.

"See you finally decide to show your face, Newton. Decided to man up? Not that you'd know what a man actually is." I spit at him, but his eyes are not on me. He's staring at something right above my shoulder.

"Officer, finally, you're here. You have to take care of her. That woman is insane!"

My vision goes red. I raise the bat and begin the walk up the steps of his house. "Motherfucker! You have the fucking guts to say that I'm the crazy one. Bastard! Psycho!"

Before I can reach the porch, two strong arms encircle my waist from behind and a firm, yet velvety voice says close to my ear, "Ma'am, lower your bat and calm down."

I comply immediately. There's something in his tone that calms me down and makes me want to follow his command. The baseball bat hits the steps with a loud clank, but his arms don't leave my waist. I catch a whiff of a masculine scent, like pepper and mint. I breathe in deeply, and I have to close my eyes at the sensations that awaken in me.

I don't dare to turn my head. So far everything in this man calls at me.

_What if he's old, short and balding? Please, let him have hair …_

Before my fantasy can be shattered, I make the boldest move of my life by leaning back into the man embrace.

_Oh God, he's tall._

Even standing on the step below me, he towers over me. From the hard ridges I feel on my back, I can tell that he's athletically built. And, oh fuck, right along my ass crack is something long and hard.

_Oh boy, is it his stick or …_

I open my eyes slowly and move my body from his. Turning my head slowly, I meet his intense green stare. I gulp, mesmerized. I can't even blink. Standing in front of me is a god dressed like a police officer. His face is flawless; sharp jaw, full lips, finely-shaped traits. My eyes slowly descend the length of his perfect body, clad in a dark blue uniform. I whimper. It wasn't his stick.

It seems that in my Mike-induced fury, I completely missed the sound of the police cruiser that is now parked in front of Newton's driveway. Suddenly, making my deranged neighbour stop his stalker attitude is relegated to a second place. From the moment I laid eyes on the gentleman beside me, my first priority became getting as close as possible to him.

"Madam, sir, can you tell me what's going on?" The velvety voice is music in my ear, and I'm startled by Mike's whining tones.

"Officer, this woman is completely crazy. She came to my house, brandishing a baseball bat and yelling obscenities at me! The chick's nuts! She even smashed my flowerpot!" Mike explains agitatedly to the policeman, waving his arms, pointing what used to be an ugly, handmade pot. His mother's work, probably. He should be thanking me.

I'd temporarily forgotten my fury because of the hypnotising presence of the police officer, but it comes back full force the second those words leave his mouth.

"Douche! You've been spying on me for months. You're the crazy one!" I seethe.

"That's enough!" my officer barks abruptly. "You want to give a show to your neighbours? Let's get inside to sort this out."

"No way in hell I'm going inside _psycholand_! And I don't want him anywhere near my home."

"Alright, how about we go to your house, madam, so you can explain to me your side of the story. Then I'll come back afterwards to listen to your side of the story, sir. Is that okay?" He stared intently at me while I nodded in agreement. Mike grumbles a half-hearted 'Right_'_.

"Let's go."

Crossing the street next to my uniformed Adonis, I am, for once, happy for the dress code imposed by Rosalie. The button-up dress I wear, however uncomfortable, flatters me, and my heels make my legs look like they go on miles. I make sure to walk a few steps ahead so he can admire the view. I may or may not have accentuated the sashaying of my hips. It's a bit of a slutty move, but I'm not sure I'll have a chance to make a second, first impression. The message has to be crystal clear.

When we reach my house, having stopped by my truck to retrieve my keys from my purse, I look over my shoulder at the sexy cop.

"I'm sorry for the mess, Officer ..." I read the tag on his shirt"... Cullen. I live alone, and I wasn't expecting company."

_I'm single, do you get the hint?_

"Don't worry about it, Miss ...?"

"Swan. But please, call me Bella."

"I'm afraid I'll stick to miss, at least while I'm on my shift."

My eyes shoot up to his, to confirm he meant what I think he did. Yes, there it is, the promise to see him again. We enter my home. I'm not really a slob, but I wouldn't have minded having forgotten a sexy lace bra on a chair today. It could have given him ideas.

"Anyway, Miss Swan, what's the problem with your neighbour?"

"Well, that sneaky bastard has been stalking me for months now. At first, he was asking me out relentlessly. I got fed up with being polite and told him to fuck off. Finally I decided to completely ignore him, but he continued to watch me from his house. Every time I walk out of my house, he's there looking at me. He's creepy."

"Did you report him to the police?"

"No, he's not dangerous, just a nut job. My dad is a Chief of Police. I saw a few of the criminals he arrested, and Mike has nothing on them. He's just a cowardly pathetic little freak."

"So, what's the thing with the bat?" he asks, amused.

"I had a bad day and caught him looking through the curtains." I shake my head. "It was the last straw. I was too tense and flipped. I've got to find a better way to release my stress." I bat my eyelashes shamelessly. He smirks.

"I mean, the guy is just a miserable little loser. He just needs to get the message." I sigh. If only I knew how to make it clear.

"You're sure he didn't do something more ... disturbing?" he asks, concerned. Mr. Sexy Cop is taking his job very seriously.

"No, officer. The worst he's done was when I caught him spying on me from across the street while I was in my bedroom."

"He can see in the window of your room from his house?" He sounds upset.

"That's right ... Um ... you want to see it for yourself?" He nods, and I lead him down the corridor to my room. I tell myself than his presence in here is just out of professional interest, nothing else.. After all, he's on duty, and he doesn't even want to call me Bella.

My bedroom is rather large for such a small house. On the wall opposite the door is a large French window which opens out to my front yard.

"I had to buy thick curtains just to have some privacy, and I keep them closed almost all the time." I open them so that he can see Mike's house. As expected, the creepy fucktard is barely hiding behind his own drapes, observing our every move.

The sun is setting, and it gives the room a glamorous atmosphere. Or perhaps it's the presence of the sex god in my bedroom. This thought gets me flustered, and I feel myself blushing. I turn to my officer and he is facing me. His eyes locked on mine, he steps closer to where I stand. He removes his hat, and his hand goes to his thick coppery hair. I want to do this for him. His voice is slightly lower when he speaks.

"So, Miss Swan, do you want me to give your neighbour a message so that he'll stop the stalking?"

"Yes, very much, Officer Cullen. I'd do anything to get rid of him." My own voice is no louder than a murmur.

"Anything?" He cocks an eyebrow and comes even closer. I nod weakly. My eyes are wide open, and I'm sure my pupils are so dilated, they must hide all the surface of my irises.

He tosses his cap on my bed without even removing his gaze from me. He raises his hands to cup my cheek. His touch isn't tentative; his fingertips dig into the back of my neck, burning my skin.

"I know a way to make it clear to Mike that you don't belong to him." He brings his mouth next to my ear, his warm breath tingling on my skin. "Are you willing to do that, Miss Swan?" The tone is so suggestive, I'm creaming my panties.

A pathetic whimper escapes my lips."Yesss ..."

His hand descends on my shoulder, and for a moment, I think he's going to kiss me, but instead, he turns me around to face the window.

"Do you see him? Is he watching?" He's behind me, his right arm across my chest. I struggle to open my eyes and focus on the house on the other side of the road. Of course, Mike is there. The dumbass has his lights on; his silhouette is perfectly identifiable behind his curtains.

"Mmmm... Yes, he's here, Officer Sexy." He chuckles.

"Good. I want to be sure he sees everything. Well, almost everything." He slowly undoes the buttons of my dress that are at breast level. While he's working, his forearm rubs against my covered nipple, making it harden even more. I expect to feel his hand on my tit once my dress is unfastened, but he has other priorities.

"Mmm ... I want access to your neck." His fingers slide into my long brown locks and fist them into a ponytail. He gives it a light, unexpected tug that has me stumbling backward into his chest. Gathering my hair on the top of my head, he retrieves his cap from my bed and puts it on me, so my hair is enclosed in the hat.

"Now who's the sexy cop?"

My gorgeous officer wastes no time putting his lips on the crook of my shoulder. My knees go weak, and shivers run down my spine. I moan wantonly. He straightens his hold on me while pushing his massive erection against my ass and gripping both my breasts. He kneads them roughly, tugging my nipples and rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. I'm so aroused that I begin to move my hips, rubbing my butt against him. My arms reach behind to slide my hands in his locks, like I've been dying to since he removed his cap. His hair is so soft. I rack my nails on his scalp, making him groan.

"Unnhh ... beautiful, do you feel how much I want you? When I first saw you, an angry kitten with fuck-me heels, I was instantly as hard as rock. I wanted you then, and I want you now. I'm going to take you right here, for that crazy dude and everyone else to see."

_Oh, my God ...__ It's like my wet dreams come true, a living fantasy._

"Put your hands on the window." I obey instantly, bending slightly and pushing my ass further back into his erection.

"You naughty girl. I bet this excites you; being watched as you get fucked. Are you a kinky girl, Miss Swan? Would you like me to handcuff you?"

"Oh, fuck yes, Officer!"

His words and hoarse voice are sending me in a lustful whirlwind.

"Not today, darling. You need your hands to support yourself, because I'm going to fuck you from behind so very hard."

My hips buck in my over-excitement. I'm so dripping wet, I'm sure it will leak through my panties.

"Please ... more. I need more ..." I beg, unashamed.

"What do you want, sexy? Say it... out loud," he commands, and I comply.

"I want your hands ... on my pussy." I close my eyes in anticipation. "Please." Because my mom raised me well.

"As you wish, Miss Swan." My kinky cop unbuttons more of my dress, but this time at my crotch level. Once he's got enough buttons undone, he plunges his hand in my panties right away, and I can feel his long fingers parting my lips. I'm very wet, and he grunts at the sensation. I let out a sigh of relief, shortly replaced by a loud moan when his rough fingertips start to circle my clit.

"So fucking wet. You really love it, dirty girl. You like my fingers on you?" I whimper my agreement. "In you?" He plunges two fingers into my very soaked entrance. Meanwhile, he's thrusting his cock against my ass, and my left nipple is being kneaded and rolled. It's an overload of sensations.

"Ooohhh ...So good."

He pumps his fingers in my pussy; it's hard and fast, and I love every second of it. My sex feels scorching hot, and a tightening feeling is forming in my lower belly. Spasms travel along my vagina, and he feels them, too.

"Oh no, Miss, not yet. I'm not done with you. I want you to cum on my dick."

He withdraws his fingers, and I groan in desperation. But, I soon feel his hands on my thighs lifting my dress slightly up, just enough for him to hook his thumbs into the sides my panties and slide them down my legs.

"Please." I push my weight on my left hand and reach behind me to cup his erection through his slacks.

"Oh God!" He's big, like really big. My hoo-ha never saw that kind of big before. I bet it will be very happy.

"Are you ready, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Officer, more than ready."

I hear the sounds of a belt being undone, a zipper being lowered and a foil packet being ripped open.

"You're prepared." I smile, but it's short-term as I feel his hand travelling from just above my butt to reach and hold the nape of my neck. He pushes so I'm bent over, ready to take him in.

"Aren't you happy for that?" With his foot, he nudges at my own feet to make me spread my legs. And then he positions himself at my opening and enters me in a slow yet powerful thrust.

"Ahhhh ... Yes!" It's heaven, I feel fuller than ever. I'm already almost on the edge of my orgasm, with the finger-fucking and the dirty talk.

"So fucking tight ... It's gonna be hard ... " he thrusts purposefully "... and fast."

And he starts to pound into me wildly. It's a rough fucking — a show off. And so damn good. I shout profanities at each pounding. My sweaty hands are leaving prints on the window pane.

"Oohh.. Officeeeer!" My orgasm rips through me, and I clamp hard on his cock.

In my blissful haze, I still notice his thrusts turning erratic and his groans getting louder. My favourite policeman stills behind me, spilling his seed into the condom. His grip on my hips loosens.

"Well, I believe you made your point, Miss Swan."

"I really hope so, Officer."

I make good use of the moments when we are straightening our clothes to ogle him further. He's dishevelled and flushed, looking freshly fucked.

_Beautiful!_

"Would you consider helping me again if needed?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss." He winks, and I swoon.

We make the way back from my room to the front door. Officer Hottie, the same one that was all confident and commanding just moments ago, is now shuffling his feet in my lobby, looking all intimidated. He clears his throat.

"Miss, I'll go talk to your neighbour now. Um, I'd really like to take you out on a date, Bella. Will you give me your number?"

A huge smile creeps up on my face; I'm doing a happy dance inside.

"Why yes, Officer … Will I be allowed to call you by your first name then?" I tease, and he blushes.

_That's really cute._

"It's Edward."

"Well, Edward, I'd love to go out on a date with you. After all, you still have to give me our first kiss."

His answering smile is breathtaking. I write down my number on a random piece of paper and hand it to him. I then remove his hat and stand up on my toes to put it back on his head.

"Miss, I have some ass-kicking to do. I'll make sure he understands to stay away from my girl."

With these last words, he walks out of my house to cross the street. I shut the door with a huge smile. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear what you think, so please, leave a review!


End file.
